


小巷一晚

by AXS1129



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXS1129/pseuds/AXS1129
Summary: 双Br 他们在干啥呢这两个在一起的短篇一般还能干啥（喂





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！内容有荡妇羞辱！

  Bruce 需要操人。他感觉到他的下体在向他尖叫，像个该死的，欠操的，婊子，抬着屁股高高地求他的屌。操。 Bruce 想象着那个画面，双眼凶狠起来。他喝完了手中的最后一瓶酒。他数不清自己在路上喝了多少，但是……威士忌？他仔细端详瓶子上的字样，但他只能看到字体扭扭曲曲，变成一只只小猪在跟他跳恰恰。他揉了揉眼睛，一边走在路上，不小心被凹凸不平的路面绊倒了。“日你大爷，”他嘟囔着从地上爬起来，揉了揉硌破皮的手掌，听到旁边有人看着他吃吃笑了。他转过头去，看到是一群非主流拿着烟还是大麻在那儿互吸。 Bruce 用力把酒瓶砸到墙上，玻璃破碎的声音在夜晚格外刺耳，他瞪着他们，大吼一声——也许太大声了：“看什么看？”那群青年瞬间安静了下来，脸上虽有不屑的表情，但闭嘴了。

操牲畜的短鸡巴。 Bruce 在心里骂着。叫他们在给彼此肛交的时候把屌断在屁眼里。他把握着的瓶颈随手一扔。

  Bruce 继续向前走着，夜晚的路灯晃得他眼睛疼，他看着这条巷子离他最近的酒吧，看都没看清招牌就推门进去了。等他在音乐节拍都能撞乱心跳的舞厅里站稳后，他发现自己进了一家 gay 吧。

五光十色闪着粉的世界尽头。

他不是根据那些直接在墙上就操起来的基佬判断出来的——感天谢地，他没看到这个场面。他一进来，看了看周围，就发现这里没有一个生物有逼能给他操。“看在他亲娘的份上……” bruce 低声骂了一句，瞪了眼那些目光在他身上逡巡的死娘炮，后者给他举了个中指。

  Bruce 没心情陪那死基佬玩。 Gay 吧就 gay 吧。有酒喝就行。他需要酒来缓解自己的头痛。他叫酒保上了一杯，没等他把酒杯放稳， bruce 就拿起来灌了一喉咙。啊爽。他低着眼睛盯着棕色液体在不断变换的舞厅灯光下的折射光，突然觉得有人在盯着他。操他妈。又是哪个？

  Bruce 顺着直觉看向自己的左前方。一开始他还没看清那里是不是真的有人，他很用力地眨了眨眼，才看清那个人的面目。一个金色头发的基佬。这年头基佬都开始长成直男样了？还真是会伪装。那个金发的站在阴影里，看不清表情，但眼神却一直停留在 bruce 的身上。 Bruce 吞下最后一口酒，以自己目前的状态能做到的最凶狠的表情，做了个口型： Fuck off 。

那个人好像冷笑了一下。他走进了灯光中，整个人的脸庞清晰了起来。 Bruce 看着他面无表情地拉开椅子坐了下来，他灰绿色的眼睛在金发的衬托下变得格外耀眼，像条狗链拴住 Bruce 的目光。那人应该是注意到了，但没有看回他，反倒是用刀片一样的嘴唇勾起笑容。 Bruce 盯着他的下颚延伸到耳后，看着他从外套口袋里抽出一包烟，抽一根，点燃，看着他的腮帮子因为吸烟而深陷下去，他指节分明的双手动着像是在弹钢琴。 Bruce 看着这一系列动作，喝完了第二杯。那个人这时才慢慢地回望着他，眼神在烟雾里迷离飘朔。

死基佬，被火烧，吸这么大力，平时肯定很喜欢吸别人的鸡巴。那嘴巴这么锋利，被吸的人肯定不好过。可能直接对着他的嘴操。操进他喉咙里面。手指这么长，他服侍过的下地狱娘炮肯定不能令他满意。操他。操他嘴巴。操他屁眼。看他叫出来。操。

  Bruce 已经拦不住自己脑子里的种马了。他在一瞬间露出了恍惚的神情，不由自主地舔着嘴唇，看着那个男人突然站了起来走向自己。操他妈。他想干嘛？ Bruce 也站了起来，朝着另一个门快速走过去，却不知怎的放慢了脚步，好像自己在等他追上来似的。

Bruce 推开门。一条小巷，通向外面的大街。好像刚刚走过。 Bruce 在思考这个问题的时候，他被身后的推门声吸引了过去。是那个基佬。衣冠楚楚以为别人看不出来他要操屁眼，把自己收拾得干干净净实际上就是个贱——

男人的嘴唇就这么撞了上来，把 Bruce 的思绪打断。

操他全家！ Bruce 挣扎着想要松开，却无意间张开了唇齿，被那个充斥着烟草味的男人伸了进去，火热的口腔被那个男人娴熟的舌头搅成一滩， Bruce 连牙齿都合不上。对方的动作逼他张大嘴，口水都流了出来，配合着现在的场景发出水声。那个男人在 Bruce 变得意识迟钝的时间里顺势把手伸向 Bruce 的下档，开始揉了起来。不，这太危险了。 Bruce 在自己开始有反应之前凭借着意志力一把推开男人，使他狠狠地撞上了门，他不禁皱眉，发出一声闷哼。

Bruce 用颤抖的声音凶巴巴地说：“死变态，被人捅屁眼的死鸡巴佬，离我远点。”那个男人摸了一把下巴继续勾起刀子一样的嘴——他是随时随地都想勾引见到他的所有男人？脸都被捅没了，基佬就是这样。活该被操，活该去舔人家的蛋，射他满脸都是还得一脸享受。

那个男人说：“原来你好这口。”他冷笑了一下，突然露出危险的神情。 Bruce 从他的声音里回神，有些害怕但仍然硬邦邦地顶了回去：“好哪口？打娘炮吗？”

那个男人用力抓住 Bruce 的双肩把他用力推到对面的墙上，“喜欢欲擒故纵。很好。爷今天陪你玩。”他掐着 Bruce 的双腕抵在他头上，蹲了下去，拉下 Bruce 的裤链，看见 Bruce 的内裤已经有点鼓了起来，那个男人抬头嘲讽地笑了。 Bruce 居高临下地看着他那表情，感到下体像触碰到雷电一般。那个男人一把扯下 Bruce 的内裤，迅速把整条阴茎都含了进去。

“我操你个死基佬，我操，操……” Bruce 被含住的一瞬间立刻爆开了粗口，不停地辱骂着，腿不知不觉地软了下去。他不知道有男人比女人还会吸。他听见那个男人用力舔舐的声音，啧啧有声， Bruce 低下头就看到男人正在疯狂地舔着自己的下身，与他外表截然相反的柔软舌头转换各种形状；他看到男人从柱身离开，用舌尖戳弄着顶端，频率加快，他能感受到自己的阴茎被那个不知廉耻的人，用他灵活的唇舌包裹，接着男人再次深吞他的阴茎，腮帮子就像他吸烟一样深陷下去。啊操！ Bruce 被用力地吸了一下，他挣开那个男人越来越松的手，将手指伸进那个男人的头发里拽着，直接操他的嘴。“操你，操你那嘴巴，肯定口了不少人，这么熟练，真他妈饥渴，看到大爷就来了是吗？随便挑了个是吗？现在开心吗？”那个男人承受着 Bruce 的冲撞，哽咽声从喉咙处传来，混合着暧昧的轻微的拍打声。就当 Bruce 想要加速的时候，那个男人挣脱他的手并松嘴， Bruce 看到自己的老二从他嘴里拔了出来——“啊，操，”——然后他站起身，利用自己的身高优势低下头看着 Bruce 红着的眼睛，低声说：“你觉得你很凶是吧？嗯？”他的气息扑到 Bruce 脸上，他躲都躲不了，满鼻腔对方强烈的男性气息混着自己下身的味道， Bruce  觉得自己要窒息了。他还没反应过来，就被翻了个身，面对着墙，突然感到下身一冷，发现对方已经把自己的裤子扒下，凉风刺激着暴露的幼嫩皮肤。他被男人摁住肩头，让他即使用力摆动挣扎也无济于事。 Bruce 大可抬起脚用力踢他一脚就可以离开了，但他只是做了一些无意义的动作。他不知道自己在想什么。

Bruce 的动作可能是惹怒了那个人。他用力抓住 Bruce 的阴茎，不是很凶残，但足以让他惊叫出声。男人在他耳廓后警告：“给我乖乖别动，欠操的荡货，小心弄疼了你的宝贝。安静点我就让你舒服舒服。听到没有？”

Bruce 没有回应他，男人把这当做同意，于是开始有了其他动作， Bruce 听见他拿出了什么的声音。他颤抖着问：“那是什么？会很痛吗？”男人又冷笑了，随之而来的是一阵沉默，他听见男人问：“…你第一次？”

Bruce 过了好久才点点头。

又是一阵沉默。

男人贴上他的后背，对他轻轻地说：“那接好了，荡货，给我记住这次被操的经历，因为你会被我操得一个星期不能好好走路。”

Bruce 打了一个寒战。他听见后面细细碎碎的声音，然后毫无防备地感受到后庭滑溜溜的异物进入。

“操！” Bruce 的肌肉开始紧张，夹住了已经进去半截的手指。“你他妈的在干什么！”男人在背后说道：“如果真的怕受伤，那你他妈就得放松一点。”他重新伸向 Bruce 的阴茎——操，是什么时候忘了它还没服侍好的？——开始极具技巧地撸动了起来。 Bruce 的注意力被吸引了过去，欲望又燃烧了起来。男人的工作变得容易了，现在已经是第二根手指完全插入了。 Bruce 气喘吁吁地低下头——不知不觉他已经差不多弯曲成 90 度了——突然被戳中了某一个部位，他控制不住呻吟了一声，后壁一下子夹紧了男人的手指，蠕动着，男人感觉到手中的阴茎震动了一下。“很好。”男人低低地说。“我会记住的。我要把你口水都操出来。把你操到神智不清。” Bruce 不禁害怕地叹息了一声，心底却莫名其妙开始期待了起来。

他服从地张大了双腿，不耐烦地感受着三根手指在里面碾压。男人感受到了他的急切：“欠操。欠操的贱货。等不及了是吧，嗯？”他抽出手指， Bruce 因为这个动作塌下了腰，被男人的手又扶了起身。他听见安全套的声音。 Bruce 闭上眼睛，吞了一口口水。他的脸已经烫得无法直视了。

男人这时再次凑上来。他的声音低到基本听不见。

“我叫 Brandon. 等下你会用得上这个名字的。”

他把阴茎全部插入了 Bruce 。

“我操… ! ” Bruce 的后壁强烈收缩着，去适应那个叫 Brandon 的老二。操，三根手指完全不够，这人快要把他捅穿了，不要，太胀了，不行，必须让他出——

“哈啊啊啊啊！” Bruce 的声音跟着 Brandon 下胯的运动抖动着，这人完全不知道轻重，就知道一个劲儿地往前冲，像是故意的一样，每一次抽插都是可怕的力度，撞得 Bruce 的屁股开始发烫发红了。我的天啊，我的天啊， Bruce 无力反抗，因为惊慌而不自主地收缩着，他听见 Brandon 的一声低吼，就像是一种生活在森林里的巨型野兽。

“我就知道你是个骚种。干过这么多个没见过这么紧这么用力吸的。骚货，就该被操，还跟我玩欲擒故纵，原来是想掩饰自己一被操就跟个发春的动物似的事实。” Brandon 看着自己发烫发红的肉棒全数没入身前人的身体里，疯狂地律动着，并转换不同角度用力靠下去，有一些地方让 Bruce 开始抽搐的，他便加快速度集中那一点用力操下去。

不行，不可以， Bruce 还在负隅顽抗，眼睛开始出泪花。他突然发现这条巷子外面其实是有人经过的，顿觉惊恐，羞耻，自己最脆弱的时候就这样被不认识的人看见了，或许被他勒索过的小青年会认出他，或许还会遇上办公室的那个该死的都市丽男——

“会，被，被看见的……哈啊……” Bruce 断断续续地说了好多次。 Brandon 听清楚了以后，把几乎掉下去的 Bruce 扶了起来，拽住他衣领的后方，在他耳边咬牙切齿地说：“怕被人看见？怎么？不想让别人知道你的屁眼这么喜欢夹住人家的老二？怕别人听到你屁眼里被我操出来的水声？”

“别说了，求你，别说了……” Bruce 又不由自主地收缩了一下，得到的结果是野蛮的几次抽插。

“我，要让他们，都知道，你被我操成什么样子了。不如让他们看看你的小嘴是怎样被我操到合不上的，你觉得怎样？”

Bruce 用力摇头。但这已经无济于事了， Brandon 就着插入的姿势逼着 Bruce 一瘸一拐地走到巷口， Bruce 停了下来，“不要，不可以，不要到街上，求你了， Brandon ……”他被走路的磕碰从而更深入抽插的阴茎弄得语无伦次。太多了。太大了。

有什么东西从 Bruce 上衣口袋里掉了下来，砸在地上发出沉闷的声响，乘着外面的光线折射了一点点的光。 Brandon 抽出自己的阴茎，弯下腰把那东西捡了起来。过了一会儿，也许十几秒， Bruce 感觉到他的眼神放在了自己不停颤抖的身体上，他转过头去，看到 Brandon 穿得齐齐整整，只有裤子中间伸出了个凶猛的家伙。我的天啊。 Bruce 心想，这是怎么进去的？

“ Bruce Robertson 警司。 Oh my. ” Bruce 听见 Brandon 念自己的名字，呼吸不稳了几秒，他的真实身份完全暴露在这个男人面前，这让他感到极度羞耻，但性欲却愈烧愈猛。 Brandon 把警察证夹在手上，俯下身子邪恶地勾起一边嘴角，用基本上暗得难以辨认的眼睛盯着他的双眼，慢慢地说：“看来我找到了一个喜欢被陌生人操的警官呢。这样更加有趣了，不是吗？看看你在执法期间都去干了什么勾当，我相信周一去上班，你所有的同事都能闻到你警服里面透出来的味道。被操过的味道。”

他顿了顿。“我的味道。”

“ Oh god. ” Bruce 已经无暇顾着他对自己的取笑了，他需要 Brandon 的大肉棒，插进来插进来插进来！他的肉壁已经在不自觉地收缩了，他需要他，他需要那个，他需要那个怪物插进来……

Brandon 拉着他在巷口停了下来，只一步就能走到大街上。他们已经没有任何掩护了。 Brandon 把 Bruce 的身体扳过来面向自己，这时候他已经不用用太多力气了。 Brandon 命令道：“把你裤子脱下来。” Bruce 穿着皮鞋的脚跨出到了脚踝的裤子， Brandon 把手中的警察证拿着递到 Bruce 嘴边，“咬着， Robertson 警司。”然后将证件塞进了 Bruce 张开呼吸的嘴巴，就像插入 Bruce 一样粗暴。 Brandon 一下子把 Bruce 的双腿提到了腰间，他不由自主地夹住了 Brandon 的后腰。 Brandon 拿起自己的勃起，对 Bruce 说：“看看你是怎么吞进去的。”

Bruce 低下视线，看见 Brandon 抵住自己的入口，然后一点，一点地塞了进去。“ Oh fuck, ”视觉和触觉的双重冲击让 Bruce 又开始颤抖了。等 Brandon 完全进去了以后，他又缓缓地抽出来，然后再慢慢进去，把 Bruce 折磨得双眼湿润。 Brandon 看着下半身，像在沙漠的人看着绿洲里的水，像是瘾君子看着眼前的毒品，“真他妈紧。处女都没有你紧。看看你，你的洞比你上面的那个诚实多了，每次我抽出来都不舍得我走。” Bruce 把头抵在墙上，发出了痛苦与难受的呻吟，投诉着 Brandon 过慢的速度。 Bruce 在 Brandon 完全进去的时候，狠狠夹了一下， Brandon 呼吸一滞，捕捉到 Bruce 的眼神，他松开扶在 Bruce 腰上的双臂，这使得 Bruce 依靠墙和自己双腿夹着的 Brandon 维持着现有的动作，他的全身肌肉都绷紧了。 Brandon 开始如他所愿地用力摇动着下跨，凶残地冲刺着。

对，就是这样，不要任何温柔，使用我，使用我…… Bruce 狂乱地呻吟，警察证已经早就不在嘴里了，他狠狠地箍住 Brandon 那结实的下身，生怕有一丝缝隙。 Brandon 用着非人的速度操着 Bruce 的后穴，天啊，会发肿的，他看着 Bruce 溃散的神情，说：“觉得怎么样，警察先生？舒服吗？叫的这么大声不怕被人听见吗？令人尊敬的警察，居然是个基佬，找了个陌生人就在巷子里操了起来，啧啧，还这么用力吸 ? ” Bruce 的呻吟随着快感的爬升变得凌乱，我的天，整条街都可能听见了。可能就有人在周围，在阴影里看着这一幕，自己被操的这一幕手淫。操。他快坚持不住了。 Brandon 感觉到了 Bruce 越来越高涨的性欲，他拍干净手上的尘粒，用火热的手掌揉捏着 Bruce 的两半臀瓣，动作夸张色情得让 Bruce 脸红得闭上了眼睛，以为这样就能假装什么都没有发生。

Brandon 在这时候停下了动作，他不顾 Bruce 的反抗，恶狠狠地看着他的脸，低吼道：“睁开眼睛。”

不，这太羞耻了。做不到…… Bruce 崩溃地摆动着头。 Brandon 用尽全力往前一顶，激起一声尖叫，“我叫你睁开眼睛！” Brandon 近乎是愤怒地重新说了一遍。 Bruce 服从了，看到 Brandon 那藏在冷静与优雅之下疯狂的兽性在他双眼里暴露无遗，他被这双眼咬定了，他看着 Brandon 想要将他生吞活剥的表情，感受到下身被不停地戳刺。

终于，在 Brandon 的一次击中敏感点后， Bruce 射了出来，这个过程如同过了一个世纪。天啊。他情不自禁地闭上了双眼，沉沦在高潮中极度迷幻与污秽的余韵里。等他在一片白噪音过后睁开眼，他看到 Brandon 用着以冰冷与热辣交织的神情看着自己，他埋在自己身体里的下身因为自己在高潮中的抽搐而胀大。 Brandon 的喉咙深处传来加速的喘息，他的脸庞在灯光下立体得帅气逼人。

“荡货。” Brandon 说道。

Bruce 看着他的棱角眼眉，看着他最终也射了出来，进了安全套里。有一个瞬间， Bruce 在思考他的精液留在自己身体里是怎样的一种感觉。只是一瞬间而已。

-

为什么我走进了这地方？

Brandon 看着这条似曾相识的街道。昏黄的灯光让本来就不是很干净的一砖一瓦变得更加暗沉。

小巷里的那一夜。

他又想起来了。

Bruce Robertson 警司。因为宿醉而糟蹋的脸庞掩饰不住他的美丽。

那双眼睛。

Brandon 短暂地闭上眼睛。他只是一个还比较有意思的人而已。他们的生命不应该有更多交叉的轨迹。

Brandon 转身离开，发现前方路牌下有个金色头发的女子，看着自己。眼神如此熟悉。

他迟疑但仍然向前走去。女子的脸庞逐渐清晰。

他认出了女子的真实面目。

Brandon 的眼睛危险地眯起，极力隐藏的笑容出卖了他。

他走到“她”面前，大概只有一个小臂的距离。 Brandon 看着那个人殷红的嘴唇，因为唇彩而更显鲜艳。“她”不需要这个。 Brandon 心想。

蓝得纯洁无暇的双眼看着他，那个人开口：“请问你看到我的丈夫 Bruce 了吗？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“请问你看到我的丈夫 Bruce 了吗？”

Brandon 的沉默让 Bruce 有点怀疑他是不是没听清楚自己说的话。但是他是听到了的，从他在微微颤抖的眼睫毛下显露出来的目光，从他长而又深的呼吸中，可以知其一二。

Bruce 看着 Brandon ，他感觉到他们眼神的触碰快要把冬夜点燃，将残灰扔进世界的角落里，那里有难以启齿的欲望，和漫无边际的黑暗。而黑暗，总能让欲望变得不知羞耻。

有一瞬间， Bruce 在他赤裸的凝视中被一种害怕与羞愧的情绪击中了，他突然想要逃开，但 Brandon 身上的某些特质，紧紧地抓住他，抓住了他的双腿，抓住了他的眼睛，在他耳边絮语：他和你没什么不同。你们都是丑陋，你们都是污垢，你们都肮脏地活在那副华丽的皮囊之下，无可救药。每一天，每一夜，一个人，就这样过活。他知道你想要他，你也清楚，他想要你。

Bruce 被这些想法中的情绪笼罩得无法呼吸：他现在胸膛的一起一落，只是生物的本能，只是机械的动作。

Brandon 终于说话了，缓慢，危险，如同暗色里悄悄靠近猎物的黑豹。他的声音像砂纸一样，磨破了 Bruce 的心。

“我想我知道他在哪，是的。”

Bruce 轻轻地吸了一口气，口腔里参杂着 Brandon 呼出来的气息：“他……在哪……？”

Brandon 安静了一会儿。 Bruce 感觉到他的目光掠过那顶乱糟糟的金色假发。画得不对称的眼线。涂出唇线的口红。格子呢大衣。黑色丝袜。

回到眼睛。

“不如……我们找个……没有人打扰的地方……我会慢慢告诉你……” Brandon 说。

Bruce 轻轻地颤抖着。他用极其缓慢的速度，展开了一个勾人，却又天真的笑容，不自觉地歪着头。

“ I know a place. ”

悠长狭窄的通道。长廊。长梯。向上，像是爬上天梯，但其实是向地狱走去。地狱没有火炉。没有长着獠牙和尾巴的骇人魔鬼。有沟壑难填，有摇曳生姿，有一颦一笑，有他的高跟鞋敲在地上的声音，有他的身影。

Brandon 紧紧尾随走得急切的 Bruce ，他的脑子里塞满了对这个人的欲望与渴求，他的一举一动在他眼里都是致命的勾引。他看着 Bruce 扭动的后腰，发觉在小巷的那一夜已经过去了很久，而 Bruce 在他身下的触感，他求饶的泪水，依旧真实得让他血脉喷张，即使记忆已经开始模糊。

他陷入回忆之中，以至于 Brandon 站定后很久，才发现他们已经来到了一个废弃的仓库。空旷，寂静。一把椅子随意放在一边，上面堆着几卷大小不一的麻绳；地上零散地放着大小木板残块，几个顶到天花板的窗户玻璃沾满油污和灰尘，外面的光线不管如何清澈也变得油腻，肮脏。一面残缺的镜子立在一旁。

Brandon 定了定神，看见 Bruce 走到房间中间的一根柱子前面，眼里再一次透露出让人抓狂的神色。

Brandon 眼神一暗，快步走向 Bruce 。他把 Bruce 抵到柱子上，两人的距离再缩短便是亲吻。 Brandon 伸向 Bruce 那件像裙子一样的大衣，缓缓地解开上面的结。 Bruce 瞥了一眼他在他腰间的动作，用轻不可闻的声音说：“你还没有告诉我我的丈夫在哪……”

他就这么喜欢玩游戏吗？

Brandon 将一条腿抵进 Bruce 的双腿之间，大衣的结已经被解开了，虚虚晃晃地遮掩着。

“你在深夜站到街边，把一个陌生男子带到一个周围几乎没人的房间里，你看着他解开自己的大衣，我想在你看来，肯定有比找你丈夫更重要的事情，不是吗？”

Bruce 呼吸不稳地抓住了 Brandon 的大衣衣襟，“你……想对我做什么？”

“ Let’s find out. ”还没说完最后一个音节， Brandon 就凑了上去堵住了 Bruce 的嘴。在唇齿触碰的这一瞬间， Bruce 感到如潮水般的性欲淹没了他，全身上下的血液像打开了门闸奔涌沸腾。 Brandon 的舌头一下子刺进了口腔深处，大力地搅动着，吮吸着。 Bruce 感觉自己抓着衣襟的手已经因为太用力而疼痛了起来。天啊，他渴望这个， Bruce 绝望地悲鸣着，那一晚的点点滴滴总在他不自觉中侵袭他，那些独自抚慰自己的时刻，这个男人粗暴狂乱的动作不断闪现——

“该死的！” Brandon 突然向后一退， Bruce 才发现自己在不经意之间用力咬了他一口。 Brandon 瞪着他红肿的嘴唇，抹了一把自己的； Bruce 看着 Brandon 渐渐充满掠夺性的神情，为接下来自己可能会被他弄伤而感到莫名兴奋。他已经无可救药了。

“你真是不知死活。” Brandon 说完这句话，从椅子上拿起大小合适的绳子——“操，” Bruce 心想，——将 Bruce 的双手绑在背后，粗糙的绳面与脆弱的肌肤摩擦和 Brandon 粗暴的动作让 Bruce 发出了一声尖锐短促的叫声。“你的确需要被人，怎么说，” Brandon 露出了一个危险的笑容，“调教一下。”

“天啊，” Bruce 低喘着出声。那阵渴求的潮水再一次淹没了他。

“首先让我们来看一下，好好先生 Bruce Robertson 的妻子在大衣下穿了什么呢？”他用力扒开大衣，动作突然僵住了。他缓缓地抬头，眯缝着双眼。

“什么都没有。”

其实 Bruce 有穿黑色的内衣裤，但 Bruce 知道这形同虚设。他感到前所未有的硬，操，即使是他在操最紧的女人的时候，他也没这么硬过。再加上女士内裤的尺寸， Bruce 觉得下身已经硬得发痛了。

Brandon 低吟：“看看你，看看你这个样子，就这么想被操吗？嗯？什么都不穿？”他用力拉下 Bruce 的内裤，后者喘出一口气，不知是呻吟还是喊叫。他想要抚慰自己的老二，但双手已经被禁锢住了，而某些东西告诉他， Brandon 这次不会帮他射出来。 Brandon 将三根手指戳进了 Bruce 的嘴里，几乎是进去的一瞬间 Bruce 就开始卖力地舔弄起来。 Brandon 恶狠狠地说道：“真是饥渴的婊子，怎么， Bruce Robertson 满足不了你吗？还是说，你就是喜欢结了婚还在街上随便找人操？” Bruce 没有回答，他也回答不了，他感觉 Brandon 的手指都要伸进自己的喉咙里了。 Brandon 的手抚摸着 Bruce 的大腿根部，硬是绕过那些极需抚慰的区域。 Bruce 绝望地呻吟着。

过了一会儿 Brandon 将 Bruce 用力地翻了个身，后者因为与柱子的相撞而疼叫出了声。 Brandon 将一根上面沾满唾液的手指插进 Bruce 的后穴里， Bruce 一下子紧张起来，但 Brandon 在里面开始弯曲着手指，富有技巧地扭动着，让 Bruce 的身体开始软了下来，接受着异物的侵犯。

Brandon 俯在他耳边：“啊……适应得挺迅速嘛，真是等不及了吗？等下你就能满足了。” Bruce 咬牙切齿地回复：“闭上你的臭嘴！”下一秒就被 Brandon 顶到了敏感点，他惊呼一声，差点站不稳。“给我听好了，骚货，等下被操得开不开心，完全是由我来决定，明白了吗？” Bruce 闭上了双眼，吞咽着口水，他的喉咙快要烧起来了。他碎碎念着：“大衣左边，左边，左边的口袋，啊……” Brandon 听见了以后，他用空闲的那只手伸进格子呢大衣的左胸袋，摸到了一瓶润滑剂。 Brandon 轻笑一声，“还真是准备充足啊。” Bruce 扭过头想看看他，但只能看到 Brandon 的肩膀一侧。 Brandon 的手指毫无预兆地抽了出来， Bruce 被突如其来的空虚感击中了，后穴开始不由自主地收缩。 Brandon 将手指涂满了润滑液，三根手指一起同时插了进去，他感受到 Bruce 分泌出来的液体越来越多。“真棒，这么湿，果然欠操，” Brandon 低语，一边给开始呻吟得越来越大声的 Bruce 扩张。

Bruce 不知道原来自己还能发出这么令人害羞的声音。他不知道是不是今天服装的原因。他只知道当 Brandon 解开他的胸罩并玩弄他的乳头时，自己不由自主地拱起后背，内壁将 Brandon 的手指夹得更深入了。 Brandon 的呼吸也开始踉跄起来。“心急的贱货。” Brandon 辱骂道。

Bruce 短促无声地笑了一声，如梦般呢喃：“快进来，快，操我啊，用你的大鸡巴，干我，哈，就像你对我的 Bruce 做的那样……”

操。 Brandon 抽出自己的手指，看着 Bruce 大口地呼吸着，他拉下自己的裤链，将硬得令人发指的老二掏了出来， Bruce 向天发誓他已经感受到了它辐散出来的热度。 Brandon 说：“我没有带安全套，我相信你带了。”

Bruce 转过脸来，他笑得像买到了糖果的小孩：“我也没有带……”

Brandon 迟疑了一下，既然记得带润滑剂，一般就不会忘记带安全套。

“我要你……射进来……”

Brandon 的呼吸在一刹那变得粗重，他看着 Bruce 扭动的身体——那里湿得一塌糊涂——停顿了几秒，然后立刻将自己一路捅到底。

“哈啊！” Bruce 喊叫出声。这种饱满的感觉，太多了，然而又好像远远不够，他要的更多，更残暴——

“操我，操我啊！”

不用再多说了。 Brandon 立刻用力地挺动起来，脑子里一片渺茫，他的力度大到 Bruce 觉得柱子几乎要撞断。该死的， Brandon 咒骂道，他因为 Bruce 的后穴的抽搐而感到头昏脑胀。他咬牙切齿地说：“你，就跟你的丈夫一样，都是欠操的骚货，咬得这么紧，这么湿，天生就是拿来操的……”他不断地调整角度，寻找着什么，最终顶到一点， Bruce 哭叫出声，“那里，就是那里，”然后夹紧着 Brandon 可怕的性具。 Brandon 凶狠地碾动着那个地方，激烈得令 Bruce 开始流出了泪水，狂乱地呻吟着。“你真该看看你现在这个样子，天生就该被操，就该被操，”他拽住 Bruce 的头发往上一拉，“我该让你看看你现在有多淫荡，”说着，他抽出自己的老二，将 Bruce 拽到椅子旁边的镜子前，迫使 Bruce 弯下腰，拉住他的头发让他转过头看着镜子里一前一后的两人。 Brandon 往自己凶戾的性器上涂抹着更多的润滑剂，然后用滚烫的阴茎抵住入口，然后缓缓深入。 Bruce 看着自己慢慢吞入 Brandon 的样子，那情景淫靡无比，他的脸烧了起来。 Brandon 一下，一下地猛烈地抽动着，然后再次快速地抽动起来。他的五指拽拉着 Bruce 腿上的丝袜，接着举起手，往 Bruce 的臀瓣狠狠一拍。 Bruce 惊叫出声，他的阴茎渗出了透明的液体， Brandon 再次被夹得欲仙欲死。

“你喜欢这个。”他再次狠狠地打在了他的臀上，拍打声和抽插声回荡在仓库里，夹杂着 Bruce 残破的呻吟。

太多了，太过火了，太羞耻了， Bruce 想要逃走，他想要求饶，但唯一能发出来的声音只有跟着那根凶猛的老二抽插的动作喊叫，呻吟；他不想看到自己被操得脆弱且饥渴的模样，但他被 Brandon 固定住了姿势，动弹不得，他看着镜子里的自己被撞得东倒西歪，双手反在背上，而那个混蛋只单手抓住了假发和自己的头发，腰身疯狂地挺动着，时不时碾压着自己的前列腺点，他看上去就跟一个工具一样，任人摆布，任人使用。 Brandon 的阴茎不断拉扯着他的穴口，扩张着他的甬道。他爽得翻了个白眼，颤动着迎来了高潮，射了出来。

谁也没有碰到他的阴茎。他就这样，被操得射了出来。

他沉醉在如同从高空坠落的感觉中，等到他清醒了一些时，他感受到 Brandon 的速度与力度已经上升到了一个难以置信的水平。

Brandon 看着身下人迎来高潮，雪白的屁股下面夹着自己的老二， Bruce 的甬道不断收缩着，让 Brandon 已经失去了理智，只一味地向前冲刺着，看着自己的阴茎进进出出，底下是 Bruce 微微弯曲着的双腿，黑色丝袜包裹着的肉体显得无比污秽。 Bruce 用仅剩不多的力气，哀求道：“射在我里面，填满我，射在里面！ Brandon ！噢 Brandon ……” Brandon 低吼着用力，感受到 Bruce 饱满的臀部与自己的性器的拍打。最后，在狠狠的几次顶弄和 Bruce 沙哑的呻吟下， Brandon 咬住 Bruce 的颈后，深深埋进，射进了 Bruce 的体内。而 Bruce ，仰起头，发出了一阵绵长而又满足的声音。 Brandon 确认自己每一滴精液都流出来了以后，他退了出来，带着白色的粘稠液体，它们顺着穴口流了下来，打湿了丝袜。 Brandon 在最后的时刻，将 Bruce 的双手松绑了。

Bruce 的身体摇摇欲坠，趁着还没摔下去，他扶住了前方的椅子，跪在了地上，双腿大大地打开，被操得完全合不拢了。他感到属于 Brandon 的精液从自己的身体里流了出来，不禁收缩着内壁，感受着液体在里面的触感。满足。疲惫。酸痛。

Brandon 靠在了柱子上支住自己，大口地喘着气。

他看到那张椅子，好像正在向他发出邀请。

这时 Bruce 转过头来，轻轻地，慢慢地，用手指粘了一点精液，放进了嘴里。

他看了看 Brandon ，露出了一个笑容。

就像一个买到了糖果的小孩。

END


End file.
